


Forty Miles

by Missy



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, Gen, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're forty miles from the next town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forty Miles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Trope Bingo: Prompt: Road Trip

It’s exactly forty miles to the edge of the state line, and Daphne already has an eye out for a Laundromat. The last time any of them had given their belongings a good rinse was at Circle Pines, five monsters and one thousand miles ago.

She loves the life they’ve chosen, this communal world of shared driving time, righting the world for the downtrodden, and awesome friendship. It’s so good that ultimately, Daphne’s only real wishes are for conveniently placed bathroom faculties. And a decent shower. And sometimes a beautician with a giant bullet dryer.

Otherwise, it’s a beautiful world. 

*** 

It’s forty miles to the edge of the state, and Velma’s plotting out her visit to the city. It will be an hour past sundown but two before any of the public works should be shuttered for the day; she’ll have time to go to the library and research the news, double-check their inn and find out if there have been any haunting incidents lately. 

And then she’ll buy a paper and suss out the truth behind the latest rumors plaguing her aunt’s candy store. She’s fairly confident that there aren’t ghosts in her caramel.

And it’s a beautiful world.

*** 

It’s forty miles to Rockville, and Fred’s trying to figure out how to buy them all dinner on last night’s paycheck, and how much further they can go without filling the gas tank. He’s trying to judge how many more miles they can run without hosing out the back of the Mystery Machine, and if they can keep running on that flattening tire. He’s tired. But he’s pretty confident they’ll make out all right. Because he has a ton of unused fishing nets in the glove compartment, and he knows how to use them.

And because it’s a beautiful world!

*** 

It’s forty miles until they get to their next stop, and boy, is Shaggy hungry! He can’t stop thinking about the millions of good things he’ll eat as soon as they find the next offramp; a big, hot, fresh pizza covered in Scooby Snax, or a double-decker sandwich filled with peanut butter and anchovies! Maybe if they’re lucky they’ll get to share one big banana split absolutely loaded with whipped cream. And then gallons of lemonade to wash it all down with.

And he’d get it all and be thankful for every morsel given to him in this beautiful world.

*** 

They must be pretty close to the next stop, because the air smells different – more like a city instead of a farm. Scooby’s tongue lolls as he wonders what he’ll get to do this time.

Maybe they’ll go skiing among a group of fresh pine trees, or maybe they’ll sail across the warm, blue sky in hangliders. Maybe they’ll be visiting Daphne’s Uncle or Velma’s mother. Or maybe they’d get to camp out together under a carpet of stars. The world was infinite, filled with fun and food.

And all of the bounty of this beautiful world belonged to him.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Scooby Doo** , all of whom are the property of the **Hanna-Barbara**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of of the Berne Convention.


End file.
